


my body is a temple (and you're fucking desecrating it)

by blue_roses



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Week 2016, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_roses/pseuds/blue_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What,” Keith says. Because he swears to all things holy he did not just hear that. Except he just did. Lance, his boyfriend of four years, woke him up at 3:28 in the morning to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body is a temple (and you're fucking desecrating it)

**Author's Note:**

> klance week day 3: heaven or hell aka i went self indulgent

 

It's shaking. At first he thinks it's the earth around him, but the desert sand isn't moving. He is still and moving at the same time, and there's something coming up under him and above him. Darkness breaks out of the desert summer, and Keith wakes up.

The apartment is dark, and it isn't some weird nightmare that woke him up, it's Lance. There's no fire in the kitchen (though he's more likely to mess up the kitchen than Lance is), or blood on the floor (Lance is banned from yelling at bad drivers), or Lance asking him if Italian was a real language with tears in his eyes (he's ashamed of how long it took for him to answer). There's nothing visibly wrong, and Keith rolls to stuff his face into the pillow.

 “ _ No!  _ Well, please no?” Lance digs something out of his pocket. Against Keith’s better judgment, he looks up. First at the clock, which reads 3:28 AM. What the fuck. His eyes turn to Lance, searching for some sort of answer on why the  _ hell  _ his boyfriend woke him up this early. He finds nothing except Lance’s eyes darting back and forth. Maybe if it wasn't this early, Keith would have some semblance of comforting words. Even if he isn't good at them, he'd try if Lance would just say what the problem is.

 Because there  _ is  _ a problem. Lance is anxious, sweating slightly, biting his lip to prevent himself from talking. Lance almost  _ never  _ tries to prevent himself from talking.

 “Hey, what is it?” His voice sounds groggy even to himself, who knows what it sounds like to Lance. Hearing Keith’s voice seems to jolt him upwards.

This has happened before: when Keith caught him setting up a memorial back when they barely knew each other. Or when they just started dating and Lance had to explain why his elementary classmates knew him by a different name. Or when Lance first saw Keith having a nightmare. They all had a similar anxiety, and Keith fights the urge to fall asleep and waits. He’ll get Lance back for this another time.

 “So,” Lance says, “I need to tell you something.” 

 “I know you're a furry Lance,” Keith says, “but I'm pretty sure that's not why you woke me up.”

“Keith ‘m not a furry just because I watched Zootopia. Everyone watched that.” Lance looks Keith straight in the eye when he says it, which Keith might be happier about if this situation wasn't so hellish.

 “I didn't,” Keith says, he can feel himself dozing off again, just give him one more second this can all be worked out in a few hou--

 Lance shakes him again, “Okay, okay! No use hiding it after all. Will you marry me?”

 “What,” Keith says. Because he swears to all things holy he did not just hear that. Except he just did. Lance, his boyfriend of four years, woke him up at 3:28 in the morning to propose.

 “Are you kidding me,” Keith says, “no. Just, this isn't happening. This is hell.”

 “I just  _ proposed  _ to you,” Lance throws his hands in the air. Keith would do the same, but he's too tired to function.

“And I still can't believe you just did that,” Keith says, “maybe I just thought you'd be more corny, I don't know.”

“I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff! The whole public proposal thing was never something you wanted,” Lance raises his voice, and Keith sits up to protest.

 “Well I don't, but  _ maybe  _ I would have liked it if it was done by the only person I’d ever say yes to!” Keith takes a labored breath, Lance’s eyes are wide, as if he didn't know Keith would say yes if it wasn't all so...wait. Lance is crying?

“Lance, please don't cry,” Keith still sounds tired, but he's more focused on the tears on Lance’s cheeks. He reaches to wipe them, makes sure his nails don't skid across them. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Lance chokes out another sob, “this is all so  _ fucking  _ emotional and I love you and I can't believe I proposed to you at three in the morning Keith will you marry me God I can't imagine myself with anyone else.” Keith isn't good with words or showing emotions or affection, Lance knows this better than anyone. 

 “Yes you fucking... _ yes _ ,” Keith takes Lance’s hands, “I'll marry you, now can we both get some sleep?” Keith lays himself down again, and looks up to see Lance with a blinding smiling. Keith can't bring himself to look away, it's too infectious for Keith not to smile back.

 “Sooo,” Lance drawls, “want to celebrate with a bit of... _ consummation? _ ” He slides up against Keith, a gesture that could easily become a pin. 

 “Don't push your luck,” Keith says, leaning up to kiss him. When asked, he'd say the entire process was hellish. But when it came to it, in a kiss that leads to a future he could only dream about, he knows it can only be heavenly from here.


End file.
